The First Time
by XYLag
Summary: A summoner has an exiting encounter with the Nine-Tailed Fox


**This was requested by johnnytheepicchhun. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Ahri was walking down the halls of the Institute of War; she had just finished her final match, with a glorious victory.

With quick steps she reached the main hall, were summoners and champions alike were getting ready for their matches. A summoner approached her, she recognized him; he had been using her for the past couple weeks, but had never spoken to her before.

"Hello." She said cheerfully before he even spoke to her.

"Oh hello." He replied formally. "That was a good match wasn't it?"

"Yup, she agreed with a enthusiastic nod.

"I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight. Maybe we can get something to eat or do something else."

"Well, that sounds like fun." She giggled, in her mind she was already thinking about what she wanted to do.

"I have to prepare some spells, so I'll see you in the common room?" he suggested scratching his head.

She tilted her head with a thoughtful expression. "Why don't you come to my room and see what we do first?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure thing."

Ahri nodded and smiled, the first part of her basically inexistent plan was complete.

Ahri turned and headed to her room strolling cheerfully through the halls.

* * *

There was a slight knock on the door, Ahri stretched her arms above her head, and rubbed her sleepy eyes, she had panned on taking a short nap. She heard the knocking again, and rolled out of bed, trying to fix her hair as she unlocked the door and opened it.

In front of her was the summoner from earlier.

"Oh. A bit early isn't it?" She said with a yawn.

"Actually it's past nine." The summoner corrected.

"Oh, guess I slept more than I though." Ahri chuckled getting out of the way. "Please come in."

She sat on her bed, inviting him to do the same, to which he complied after a bit of hesitation.

"So what do you want to-"

He was cut off when Ahri jumped on top of him, pressing her lips against his. He felt her tongue trying to enter his mouth; he was still trying to process what was going on, but finally allowed her entrance, as her tongue danced inside him mouth, he could feel Ahri's hands exploring his body, breaking the kiss to remove his robe and shirt.

She pressed herself to him as she continued to kiss him, he could feel her breasts pressing against his chest, making his manhood to grow, Ahri smiled when she felt the bulk between his legs.

He grabbed her from the shoulders, breaking the kiss, much to the fox's surprise.

"Something wrong?" She asked, caressing his cheek.

"I don't think I can do this."

"What? Come on, it will be fun." She insisted sitting and allowing him to do the same.

"You don't understand, I haven't- I mean, this is my first time." She admitted getting red as a tomato as he looked away.

"Do you trust me?" Ahri asked making him look back at her. He nodded.

"Just let me take the lead okay?" she said softly, yet her voice carried a seductive tone.

The summoner nodded again. Ahri got closer to him kissing him again, her soft lips pressing against his; she playfully started to bite his lower lip, before slipping her tongue into his mouth. Their two tongues started to dance as they twirled and tasted each other. She broke the kiss, gasping for air, and resumed the kissing this time, on his jawline, biting his ear lobe playfully, getting a few moans from her partner. She moved down his neck, placing wet kissed along the way, and sucking leaving red spots on his skin.

She continued her way down, reaching his chest, her hand moved freely around his body as she moved further down; reaching her destination she felt his manhood completely erect. She smiled as she removed his pants and underwear, revealing his large member, his juices already dripping from the tip. I took only for her to grab his member for it to release his seed on her face.

"I'm sorry." The summoner said blushing.

"Oh don't worry." Ahri said removing the cum from her face, and licking it seductively from her hand. "It wouldn't be fun if you came just one time." She smiled lustfully as she grabbed his member and stroked it slowly, earning a few moans from the summoner, who had sit up on the corner of the bed.

She licked the tip of his dick slowly, making circles around it; she put the head on her mouth sucking at it with some force, making the summoner twitch as the pleasure flowed through his body. She finally inserted the full length inside her mouth, her tongue still making circles around his head as she squeezed her testicles softly.

The summoner felt how the pleasure intensified he moved his fingers through Ahri's long black hair pulling at it as he felt his climax coming again. He released inside her mouth, as Ahri took the full load she continued to lick his dick, making sure nothing was left behind before swallowing his cum with a seductive smile.

Ahri moved up sitting on his chest as her tails grabbed the summoner's arms and ankles, pinning him on the bed.

"Ahri wha-" she placed a finger on his lips shushing him.

"Just enjoy, okay?"

She moved her hands though her body, stripping herself until he was only on her panties. He hand moved down, under her underwear and with soft moans she started to masturbate as juices poured out of her. She ripped the panties of her body as her finger entered her womanhood with a load moan; her finger moved in and out as her other hand massaged her beautiful breasts.

It was certainly a sight to behold as Ahri introduced another finger inside of her, while her juices fell on his chest, the load moans of Ahri filled the room and the summoner could do nothing but watch.

Ahri moved closer to his face, her lags falling on both sides of his head, his extremities still pinned to the bed.

Without word he started to lick her pussy, taking all the juiced that were pouring out of her eagerly.

Ahri's heart rate increased as her breath became harder and irregular. She used her fingers to stimulate herself even more by rubbing her clit. Making her groan in pleasure, suddenly her cum sprayed out of her all over the summoner's face, he took as much as he could, while still licking her.

Ahri released her hold on him and got off him. He sat down cross-legged, as he wasn't sure if that was it, for all he knew, sex was over when either of the participants came.

But Ahri proved him wrong when she sat on top of him wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms on his neck; she looked at the summoner's eyes and smiled before kissing him softly.

She slowly lowered herself over his dick, moaning as it found its way inside of her. She started to move her hips, moaning as she felt his member rubbing inside of her. The summoner's hands moved through her body, from her breasts to her hips, all her back and to her butt. His mouth playing with her nipples as he sucked at them and bit them playfully, making her moan loudly as she continued to grind against his member.

Sweat started to cover both of their bodies, and it sprayed from Ahri's long hair every time she went down.

The summoner hugged her as he felt himself cumming yet again; grabbing her from her hips, he pulled her closer, releasing his seed inside of her, his body trembling from the excitement, as both of them gasped for breath. She removed herself from him moaning slightly as the cock came out of her and the cum flowed out of her.

The summoner fell on his back taking deep breathes when her felt Ahri's hands taking a hold of his cock. She stroked a few timed before putting it on her mouth, licking it making sure to take all the cum that might have stayed behind.

She released his still erect dick and positioned herself on top on him.

"We are not done yet." She giggled, taking his cock and leading it to her entrance, moaning as it entered placing her hands on his chest she started to move her hips, moaning as his member reached even deeper than before.

Her moans filled the room as she rode the summoner, her tails wrapping around her body tightly. The summoner's hands reached for her breast as he fondled both of them for a while.

Ahri leaned forward placing her hand on the sides of his head for balance; he grabbed her from the hips and pulled her closer, moving his hips to continue the motion. Ahri groaned, her sweet voice making him harder as his motions became faster and steadier. He felt her walls closing on him and came again with a moan that was interrupted by the fox kissing him passionately. Both of their tongues struggling for dominance until the summoner won, invading her mouth, licking her teeth and tacking all of her flavor for him. The two of them broke apart gasping for air again.

Ahri got off him again, but this time she positioned herself on all fours, offering him her rear. He took the invitation, caressing her butt and rubbing his cock against her before going in. Ahri took a hold of the sheets as she was pounded from behind, the waves of pleasure invading her body, but she was still no ready to cum.

Ahri's tails coiled around her legs and torso, while she moaned and groaned even louder than before, she look back at the summoner her golden orbs locking to his eyes as he took a hold of her hips and intensified the stroked, making her back arch.

He slipped his hand to reach her clit, rubbing it in slow circles, while Ahri's body shook from the pleasure that was threatening to take over her body.

Suddenly he stopped, turning her around and kissing her while putting his cock inside of her again, her muffled moans, silenced by him as he savored her tongue, he started to kiss her neck massaging her breast with his free hand, while he used the other for balance. Her tails wrapped around the summoner pulling him closer to her, her nails digging into his skin as she reached her climax.

With one final stroke, he sent her over the edge, as her walls applied pressure on his member, both of them came at the same time, the summoner exhausted fell on top of Ahri who's breath was still heavy. She ran her hand through his messy hair and kissed him softly without breaking the embrace.

"Any questions?" Ahri asked after a few moments.

The summoner smiled and kissed her again before falling asleep from the exhaustion.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, feedback is greatly appreciated. Either as a review or a PM**

**Take Care**

**-XY**


End file.
